


Lost and Found

by TwinEnigma



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, One Shot, Short One Shot, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: This was inspired by a fanart I did. :)You can see itOn my dA





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart I did. :)  
> You can see it [On my dA](http://fav.me/d4bo444)

Damian al Ghul Wayne, aka Batman, was quite upset to have lost his Robin.

Looking for him in his rooms had yeilded no results, so the Great Detective started searching elsewehere for the errant toy. Unfortunately, he was lost. He was also tired and hungry and right fit for a good tantrum. Then, he turned the corner, and, suddenly, completely _forgot_ he was supposed to be upset because _there was his Robin_ , talking to someone.

Damian happily walked over, crisis entirely forgotten. Although, he did wonder a little how his Robin got so _big_.

* * *

It was at that moment, right in the middle of their great escape from the grand palace of the League of Shadows, that Robin realized something was tugging on his cape. Or, rather, _someone_ : a toddler in a remarkably accurate flannel replica of the Batsuit.

"Robin," the toddler said, still tugging on the cape.

"Where did _he_ come from?" Kid Flash asked.

"One of the rooms, I guess," Robin said, looking at the pouting kid. "Maybe they were holding him hostage or something. I don't think League kids are allowed superhero pajamas."

Kid Flash looked at the kid skeptically. The kid looked back at him, equally skeptical, and then back to Robin.

Then, the proximity sensor on Robin's wrist beeped.

"Oh, to hell with it! We've got to go!" Robin said, picking up the delighted toddler and grabbing onto Kid Flash.

**Author's Note:**

> DICK GRAYSON YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO.


End file.
